


hello kitty kicks ass

by sebootyslay



Series: avengers fragments [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Protective Bucky Barnes, Short Drabble, clint barton doesn't have time to change, he still goes for the mission anyway, peter is injured and kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: in which clint has no time to change and fights off aliens in his pajamas





	hello kitty kicks ass

**Author's Note:**

> also inspired by a tumblr post haha. short drabble

Clint woke up with a jolt, quickly seizing the wrist that shook his shoulder in a tight grip. He was met with the steel eyes of Nat. Clint breathed out loudly.

“Nat what the fuck-”

“Someone’s in tower.” She said lowly. His senses quickly overrides his shock and he sat up, eyes narrowed and swept around his room.

“The rest?”

“JARVIS is waking them up discreetly.” She pulled away and he stood up from his bed. He bent down to take his bow and arrow when he heard Nat snort.

“What?”

“Hello kitty pants?” she gestured to his choice of pajama pants. Clint scoffed as he slung his quiver over his shoulder and slipped a gun in the back of his pants.

“Okay sorry. Not everybody sleeps in cool hero wear.” He said before walking towards his door. “What about Peter? The kid’s still pretty knocked out from last night. His legs won’t work yet.” Nat was about to answer when the sound of metal tearing down with a loud boom was heard. It was followed by a scream they all recognized. Clint and Nat’s eyes widened as they rushed out the room and into the corridor that overlooks the communal room. There they saw Peter being carried by some sort of alien monster.

“Help!” The teenager yelled helplessly, bandaged leg dangling from the shoulders of the giant monster. Clint quickly pulled an arrow and aimed before shooting. It stuck the alien in the back, and the creature hissed before turning around. Clint tried not to be too scared when eight fucking blood red eyes stared back at him. _Fucking helI-_

The alien hissed again and jumped towards the window.

“Fuck, Nat-” before Clint can continue, a gunshot was heard but the bullet bounced off its armor. Clint looked down and saw Bucky striding through the broken door, a machine gun in hand. The alien made a terribly loud sound with its mouth before aiming its own gun at the window and fired. The glass shattered and it jumped out, carrying Peter along with him.

“What was that?” Steve, who apparently appeared with Bucky asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t care but it’s got Petey and now I’m mad.” Tony strode in. “JARVIS,” he raised his hand and the gesture instantly called in his Iron Man suit. Tony didn’t even wait for the suit to assemble properly before walking towards the broken window and jumped off. Seconds later, Clint saw the Iron Man jet out into the night.

“Do we even know where that think went?” Steve asked as the rest gathered next to the broken window.

“Got em. Shot the fucker with a tracker.” Clint took out a small mobile phone and tapped a button. The screen displayed the map of the city, a red dot moving fast downtown. “We need the jet.”

“On it, Mr. Barton.” JARVIS voiced out. Soon enough, a whirring noise was heard and a quinjet slowly floated into their view.

“Come on.” Bucky said gruffly as they boarded the jet. Clint wanted to point out that they could at least get him a pair of normal pants, but by the glare that Bucky gave him, his mouth zipped.

“What got his panties in a twist?” he murmured to Nat who was picking out a gun from the selection that was offered on the table.

“Peter’s been taken.” Nat said simply. “You know how he feels about Peter.”

“He just cares a lot.” Steve said with a small grimace. The three of them glanced at Bucky who was staring out the jet window that was driving on autopilot. His lips were set in his usual frown, but his eyes were dark and shoulders tense.

“Hey, calm him down will you? He’s scaring me.” Clint nudged Steve. The man rolled his eyes but still went over to his friend.

“He’ll be alright, Buck.” Steve said, placing a tentative hand on the man’s shoulder. Bucky just huffed. “He’s a strong kid.”

“Left gastrocnemius lateral head torn. 60% speed of healing now lowering to 30% with added stress and pressure. Right radius cracked, healing from 80% lowering to 40% from position he was carried. Head trauma causes concussion.” Bucky muttered. “Subject cannot fight without damaging body.”

“Bucky.”

“He’s just a boy, Stevie.” Steve could hear Bucky’s voice wavering. “And he’s hurt.”

“And we’ll save him.” Steve said firmly. Bucky grunted. Steve looked back at Clint over his shoulder. “Did you send Tony the location?”

“He did Capsicle.” Tony’s voice echoed through the jet. “That eight-eyed sonofabitch is toast when I get through to him.”

“Does this plane comes with pants?” Clint asked as he rummaged through some boxes.

“No, Mr. Barton. The jet is fairly new and Mr. Stark has not stocked on clothes.” JARVIS answered.

“Pants? What do you need pants for?” Tony asked. Clint sighed as he thought longingly of a normal pair of pants draped nicely over the chair in his room. Steve gestured towards his pants.

“So uh, what is that?” When Clint sighed again, Steve had to bite down a smile. “Well, it’s not the worse thing that could happen today.”

“Some alien weirdo is going to get his ass kicked by my Hello Kitty pajama leg, so I got that going for me.”

 

When the jet landed, Bucky was out in a flash, followed by Steve and Natasha. Clint squared up and ran out as well, arms poised to shoot. They were met with a small group of similar-looking gross aliens, and they got to work immediately. Clint jumped on top of a large wooden crate and started shooting his arrows.

Steve was barreling through a group of the aliens with his shield. Natasha and Barnes were a killing duo, the man wielding a machine gun and her firing from two pistols. As Clint aimed and shoot, he noticed that Steve was still wearing a dress shirt and slacks from a meeting with the council earlier the day and Bucky was wearing a short sleeved plain green shirt with cargo pants. Natasha was in leggings and a top. He sighed again at the fact that _he_ was the only one looking stupid right now. Tony might also be wearing a We Bare Bears pajama right now but he has the suit to cover it up. Here he is, Clint Barton, trained archer and assassin, perched on something high and shooting deadly arrows at eight-eyed Power Rangers putty aliens in a white tee and baggy hot pink Hello Kitty pants. When Natasha gunned down the last alien standing outside, the trio went inside the warehouse where Iron Man is now battling with seemingly _more_ aliens.

“There’s Peter!” Steve pointed towards a small figure curled on the floor next to a bunch of crates.

“What’s the plan, Rogers?” Nat yelled over gunshots.

“Bucky, go get Peter and get him out of there. I’ll cover for you. You two help Tony.” Steve ordered. Clint nodded and got to work. It was grueling and gross. The aliens let out this goey green liquid that made Clint’s stomach want to hurl, but he bit the insides of his teeth and fought on.

“B-bucky?” Peter called weakly when he caught sight of a shining metal arm. He groaned and looked to his other side. “Dad?” he mumbled when he saw Iron Man blasting three aliens off at the same time. His head hurts, his arm hurts and his legs felt like it was on fire. He was still tired from yesterday’s rescue mission, and his exacerbated wounds were killing him. He blinked again and saw Bucky approaching him, the man’s flesh arm touching his shoulder.

“You’ll be fine kid.” He said before lifting Peter up easily in his arms. Peter winced at the pain on his leg. “Sorry.” Bucky said.

“No, just...” Peter couldn’t find the strength to open his eyes or talk. His head lolled onto the man’s shoulder, and Bucky tightened his grip. He nodded at Steve, who helped cover him up to get outside and back into the jet.

“We got him Stark.” Natasha said.

“Oh good. Get out of here. Time to blow this place to pieces.” Tony said. When he got the confirmation that everyone was on the jet and flying home, he punched one alien in the face before planting a small bomb in the cement. “I love fireworks.” He said before activating his thrusters and flew out the roof. Moments later, the whole warehouse exploded.

 

“How is he?” Tony asked as the suit is slowly dissembling from him. Bruce took off his glasses.

“Well, his previous injuries just got worse, but he’s doing okay.” Tony looked at the kid. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell slowly. “I gave him painkillers to last till morning, so it’s best not to disturb him.”

“Right.” Tony looked at the doorway. He saw Barnes standing guard, staring menacingly down the corridor. “And he is...?”

“Guarding. I can barely get him to let go of Peter when he arrived.” Bruce shook his head with a smile as he shrugged off his lab coat.

“Huh.” Was all Tony’s response. He’ll need to assess the damage of the tower. He stepped out of the doorway, sidestepping Mr. Scary Assassin Man and took the elevator to the common room where the mess is at. “JARVIS, assess damage.” He said.

“Very well sir.” Tony glanced at the breakfast counter where Clint was sitting on, munching on a pop tart. His eyebrows shot up at the man’s attire.

“What are you wearing, Barton?” he gestured to the dirtied white tee and pajama pants. Clint rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t have time to change.”


End file.
